Little Bella gets adopted
by Reg's pen
Summary: Bella at the age of 3 gets in a car accident and searches for help. She knocks on the door of the only house she can find. Edward is the one to answer to the door. The Cullen's end up adopting Bella. This is the story of Bella growing up. Please Read!
1. Bella gets found

Okay so I'm new at writing for fanfiction so please give me comment!!! Okay so I know that other have wrote stories like this but I think it's so cute hearing about Bella when she was a child that I couldn't help but so my own version! Okay so here it is***********

Edward POV

Most of my family was out hunting. I had just hunted yesterday so I didn't go with them. Carlisle was at work. I don't know why but Alice had seemed overly happy today. Overly happy for her, which, for most is very hard to be that happy. She was hiding something from me but I wouldn't worry about that now. I was too busy writing an amazing piano piece. It flowed so wonderfully together that I almost forgot all about my life. My family and I had been living in forks for four years now so it was getting to the time when we would have to move soon. I can't say I would really miss this place. It's a dreary, rainy, little town and today was just another day in my personal hell.

The rain was pounding hard against the roof breaking my concentration. Ugh, would this never end?!? Everyday I pretending to be a human, I went to school, I came home and I dreaded. I dreaded thinking about how the rest of my life would be exactly the same. School was the worst part. Because of my age I could never get a job or career or move forward in anyway. I was lying to myself, it wasn't my age holding me back, it was what I am. I am a vampire. I am not human. I will never grow order. The worst part about it was that my misery could never be put to an end. Eternally stuck in a seventeen year old's body.

The rain poured down harder. It hit the roof and then dripped down onto the yard. This small town was where my family and I came back to every few years or so. Even though I hate it, it was one of the few places my family and I could live and almost be normal. Well, not really normal but as normal as I family of vampires could be. I smiled to myself, family of vampires. It sounded so ridiculous but it was true. We were always there for one another. Through our struggles, happiness and any other obstacle that we had to face. What ever it was, we faced it together.

I really shouldn't be complaining. I had people who loved my in my life. People who were wonderful and caring. I am just too selfish to be grateful for what I have. I should thank Esme everyday for treating me as if I am her son. I should be grateful to Jasper and Emmet for being the best brothers I could ever ask for. Though she is sometimes very full of herself I should thank Rosalie for, well making Emmet happy, I guess. I will always be thankful for Alice looking out for me even though she can be annoyingly hyper. And I will always thank Carlisle for sowing me how to the best vampire I can be.

Okay that just sounded ridiculous! The best vampire I can be? I can never be a good vampire! I am a monster! No matter how well I try to be good and not kill, I am still who I am. I am a monster and I forever will be. If there were a heaven, I would not be going to it. But then again I would never have to worry about that since I cannot die. Forever a killer. That's exactly what I am. I wanted to be good but nothing, nothing will ever change the fact that I am made to kill humans. Born to murder. No good could ever come from one of my kind.

A faint knock on the door broke through my train of thought. I wondered who this could be. No one ever came to visit the Cullen's. Humans were too afraid of us and for good reason. Though of course humans didn't know that we were vampires, they did know that we didn't quite fit in and in human society that's all that mattered. Fitting in, being one of the crowd, something that though my family tried we could never succeed. I wondered if I should get the door. Who ever it was, was a human. I could tell from their scent. They smelled good, though for some reason the scent was not too strong. The person at the door would probably go away if I didn't answer it. But, my curiosity got the better of me.

I ran to the door at an unhuman speed. I unlocked the door and pulled it opened. To my astonishment right in front of me was a little girl. She had dark brown hair that formed curls. It went down the middle of her back. She had large chocolate-brown colored eyes that were widened with fear. Her skin was ivory colored but she had several cuts on her body. The small child was probably about 3 or 4 years old. She was little but she was already very pretty. Her face was twisted with fear. Was that because of me? Or was there another problem. Where were her parents? My family's house was far into the woods, this little girl had to have walked a while by herself to find it. The odd thing was that I could not read her mind. Her thoughts were safe from me. I heard nothing. This was very frustrating, hearing nothing. Having to wait for her to speak. Ugh! Why couldn't I hear her?

"My Daddy and I got in a car accident. My Daddy wasn't waking up so I came to get help. I had to walk a very far distance. Will you help me?" the little girl squeaked. Her eyes were filled with tears. I felt instantly bad for the poor child.

"Of course I will help you," I told her. With that I lifted her up in my arms, shut the door and carried her inside. I carefully set her down on the kitchen counter. I took my thumb and wiped away her tears that were pouring down her face.

"Do you know how long ago you got in the car accident?" I asked her. She lifted her face up to mine.

"Over a day ago. I slept in the forest last night. It was cold," the child stated. By this time the car accident must have been discovered and her fathered found.

"Wait here," I told her and walked into the other room. I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Edward?" I heard him say.

"Yes Carlisle. A little girl in a car accident that happened yesterday came knocking on our door. She said she was with her father. Have you got any reports of a car accident that was close to our house?' I said into the phone.

"Yes Charlie Swan was found a day ago in a smashed up car. He was died. But there was also a car seat in the car and the backseat door was opened. You must have his daughter with you, Isabella," Carlisle informed me.

"Where is her mother?" I asked. Surely someone must be missing her.

"Her mother died a year ago from cancer and she has no known relatives. Neither of her parents left her a will. Isabella is now an orphan," Carlisle spoke with sadness; I could hear it even through the phone. I felt sadness thinking about what would now happen to this unfortunate child.

"Okay Carlisle. We can talk about this when you get home. Bye." I said and hung the phone up. I walked back into the kitchen where I left the girl, Isabella apparently. She was sitting down exactly where I had left her.

"Isabella, don't worry about the car accident. It has been taken care of," I told her. She was fidgeting on the counter. She looked very uncomfortable. That was when I remembered that she was hurt. I went and got some of Carlisle's tools. I had a medical degree so I should be able to take care of her without sending her to a hospital. I put my hands on her head to make sure she had no internal damage. She appeared to be fine. I started taking band-aids out and patching her up. By now all her cuts have stopped bleeding, thank God.

"Bella. I like to be called Bella," she said to me. While I put the band-aids on her I checked to make sure she had no broken bones. Not once did she flinch from my cold touch.

"What's your name?" she spoke with curiosity. I realized just then that I had never told her my name.

"It's Edward." I said. She smiled up at me and then frowned. She must have then remembered what had happened to her father.

"Edward, what happened to my Daddy? You said he was taken care of but you never said how," Bella was very observant. I had tried to avoid telling her of her father's death but I couldn't lie to her. I didn't know why but something about those brown eyes just wouldn't let me. I lifted her up from the kitchen counter and carried her to the living room. I sat on the couch and put her on top of me.

"Bella, honey, do you believe in heaven?' I asked her gently. I hoped I could tell her without her getting too upset but this was her father so that didn't really seem possible.

Bella nodded answering my question, "Heaven is the place where all the people who were good on Earth go." Good she did know some religion.

"Yes Bella it is. Your dad is there now," I told her. I didn't know why, but it was incredibly hard to tell her this terrible news. When Bella understood what I meant her eyes filled with tears and she started crying. I put my arms around her in hope that it would comfort her.

"Shhh Bella, shhh. Everything will be okay, I promise," I didn't know if that promise would be true but I couldn't help but tell her it to make her feel better.

Eventually her crying slowed and her eyes shut. She fell asleep right there in my arms. I couldn't put her down; the poor girl had just lost everything. I had to make sure she would be okay. I didn't know why but for some reason seeing her sleep comforted me. I hadn't slept for almost a hundred years. I haven't seen someone sleep for about the same amount of time.

I was so concentrated in her sleeping that I didn't notice when my family had come home until I heard everyone gasp.

_Is that a CHILD? _

_ The poor thing!_

_ Oh she's so cute!_

_ Why does Edward have a kid in his arms?_

_ Oh she so much cuter in person!_

Everyone's thoughts hit me and brought me back to the present.

** Okay how was that for a first ever fanfic chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE! The sooner you review the sooner I will post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed!!! That was so awesome! I would love any more reviews!!! So I think I forgot the disclaimer last time but anyway, I don't own twilight. Here we go!**

Edward POV

"She came here after a car accident that her and her father got in. Her father didn't survive it," I explained to my family. They all had expressions of sadness. Esme's face then went to confuse,

"Isn't her mother going to come and get her?" Esme asked.

"No Esme her mother died about a year ago, I called Carlisle. She doesn't have any relatives either. Later we can call child services. They will put her in a foster care system," I told them. All their thoughts were similar. They all felt sad for this girl who was now alone. But there was nothing we could do but treat her well while she was here, though that should only be about a day.

"Edward do you really think we can give her back and have her put in a foster home? Those places aren't always good. She could get brought up by a broken family! What if she doesn't like it there?" Rosalie screamed at me

_He is being so selfish!_

_I like her_

_I hope we can keep her_

_She 's looks funny while she sleeps_

_Yes! She'll stay with us!_

All there thoughts were on the same track but one stood out to me the most,

"No Alice!!!!! Bella won't stay with us! We are a family of vampires! Our home would be worse for her can a foster home, which who knows she could get put in a good one!!!!" I screamed. Just then I remembered Bella was still sleeping in my lap. I looked down to find she was awake and her face was filled with fear.

"See Edward look what you did? Now she's scared! I was going to tell her gently!" Alice said back. Tell her gently, Alice had said. That means that Bella heard me say we are vampires. Well, now Bella won't want to stay with us anyway.

"Yo you your vampires???" Bella stuttered. "Will you hurt me?" she asked, fear taking over her voice. Tears were filling up in her eyes. It made me sad to see that I had hurt her. I hadn't meant to, I just lost it.

Esme came over, scooped Bella up in her arms and started to comfort Bella.

"Bella, honey. That is you name right?" Bella nodded. "Don't worry Bella. We will never hurt you. I promise. We don't hurt people at all. In fact, my husband, Carlisle is a doctor," Esme said. Relief washed over Bella's face, but then she looked said again. Bella turned to face me.

"You don't want me to stay with you," Bella said as tears rolled down her face again. Her eyes were red along with her cheeks. Why was she crying? Why does she care what I think anyway? She just met me! But she is only a child and I guess she had to be going through a lot with just losing her father.

" No Bella, I would love for you to stay but you can't. It's not safe for you. You should be growing up with people of your own kind. You would be able to relate to them better," I said back to Bella. Bella still looked sad. It pained me to see that she was still hurt. What else could I say? What else could I do? I would do anything for her. I really do want her to say but she can't. She is a human and we are not.

Rosalie walked over to Esme and Bella and took Bella in her arms.

"It's okay honey. Don't worry. We will take care of everything," Rosalie comforted her. I know they all wanted to keep her, even Emmet and Jasper but I couldn't let that happen. She deserved to be in a home with humans. She deserved to be with people better than us.

Bella's stomach growled and she blushed bright red. Why was she embarrassed that she was hungry? Don't all humans get hungry? But we didn't have any food. What would we do?

"Come on squirt. We can go get you some dinner." Emmet spoke. He ran at an unhuman pace, grabbed Bella and ran her out to the car.

"Careful!" I screamed at Emmet. He needed to understand that she was human and very delicate.

"Whoa!" was all I heard Bella say. I ran out to where Emmet was with Bella. I found he had put Bella in the front seat. She wasn't old enough to sit in the front. Was she? I didn't know anything about kids.

"Come on Bella. I will put you in the back. Where she belongs, Emmet!" I said as I opened the door and pulled Bella up and out of it. I carried her at a low speed and put her in the back seat. Her eyes opened widely and she asked in a quiet voice,

"Edward, will you sit with me?" She asked me. I was surprised. I didn't think she liked me at all. Especially after I had said I didn't want her to live with us.

"Okay Bella," I said to her gently and got in next to her.

While Emmet drove Bella's eyes started to close and she fell asleep again.

"Emmet how about me go to a store and pick up food for Bella. She fell asleep again," I told him, though he probably already knew.

Alice POV

Yay! We were going to get to keep Bella. Oh she's so sweet. I know Edward hadn't agreed to it yet but he will! I know it! I stayed at home while Emmet and Edward went to get Bella something to eat. Oh I already love her!!!

"Alice. What has you all excited?" Jasper asked me. I think he knew that it had something to do with Bella but I some him specifically what is was,

"Jasper! We will get to keep Bella! Oh we need to go shopping for her! And we need to call child services!" Jasper looked amused and a little worried. Probably that he would be living with a human. But I knew he would soon get over that.

"Alice, Edward would never agree to Bella staying and also Carlisle isn't even here. HE doesn't know that you want to keep Bella. Does he even know Bella is here?" Jasper asked me. God, why did he worry so much! Hasn't he learned by now that I'm always right?

"Yes Jasper. Carlisle knows of Bella. Edward told him. Don't worry Carlisle will love Bella as much as we all do! He will think of her as a daughter! Bella is going to have a great life here with us!" I exclaimed too excited to keep it in.

"Now come on Jasper. We need to call child services to have them send someone over." I told him.

"Alice. If we are keeping her why are we calling child services?" Why must he always question me?

"Don't worry. They won't be able to send someone over until Monday. That gives us three day to convince Edward and Carlisle that we should keep her. And don't worry Carlisle will be very easy to convince. Now we have to go shopping!!! We have so much e have to get her! We have to get her new clothes, paint for what will be her bedroom, a bed and furniture!!!!! Come on we have to go know!" I yelled and we ran out.

Bella POV

The last couple of hours have been very hard. First the accident, then searching for what seemed like forever and then finding out Edward and his family were vampires! Whoa! I had just woken up in Edward's arms. We appeared to be in a grocery store. A huge yawn escaped my lips. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"Hey Bella! Your finally awake!" a booming voice said. I looked over to my right to find who I thought was Edward's brother. I nodded.

"Are you Edward's brother?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, my name is Emmet, Rosalie is the one with blonde hair, Alice has the black spiky hair, Esme is the one with long brown hair and you haven't met Carlisle yet but he has light blonde hair." He explained to me.

"We are going to have so much fun with you while you're here! This is going to be awesome!" he yelled. Though he seemed to be nice. He scared me. He was REALLY big. I didn't know people got to be as big as he was. I squirmed in Edward's arms wanting to be put down. He looked over to me and smiled, gently setting me on my feet.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I turned around to see Mike Newton, a boy who goes to the same daycare as me, standing there waving at me. I grabbed Edward's leg, not wanting him to leave me with Mike. I didn't like Mike. Once he pushed me down.

"Hi," I said reluctantly. I really didn't feel like talking to Mike. He was annoying and too noisy.

"Who are they?" Mike asked me talking about Edward and Emmet. I didn't like the questions he was asking me. Something about my daddy would come up. I squeezed tighter around Edward's leg. I felt him put his arms around me protectively.

"They're my friends," I told him and continued, "We have to get going. Buh bye," I said not using a lot of enthusiasm.

"Okay Bella. Bye," he said back. I started pulling Edward forward. Emmet followed.

"Who was that?" Edward asked me. I frowned,

"A boy in my daycare that I don't like. One day he pushed me down!" I exclaimed. I heard Emmet laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny! It hurt!" I screamed at him. I felt angry tears streaming down my face. Emmet insanely put on a straight face though I could tell he still thought it was funny.

I felt Edward's arms pulled me back up,

"Bella, why are you crying?" he said very seriously.

"Cause I'm angry!!!" I yelled back.

"Bells, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. I promise I won't laugh again," I heard Emmet say.

"Fine! Can we just go back? I think we have enough groceries by now!" I said and we left.

Edward POV

When we got back to the house, Alice, Esme and Jasper (Alice made him go. I saw it in Rose's mind) had left to go shopping. Rosalie was waiting for Bella to get home.

"Rose I don't see why the others had to go shopping. She isn't staying for long," I said too low for Bella to hear. I carried in the food and started making a sandwich for Bella. She would like a sandwich right?

"Edward I know. We even called child services. They will be able to send someone to take Bella on Monday. You should know that Alice will use any reason possible to go shopping." Rosalie said. I knew she wasn't lying. I saw the phone call in her mind.

I brought my focused back to Bella who was nibbling on the sandwich I had made her.

"Bella, you will be staying with us until Monday. On Monday, child services will send someone to pick you up and you will go to a better family," I said to her. She looked up from her sandwich and said,

"I think your family is a good family," she said. I could hear hurt in her voice but as much as I wanted to keep her, (which needless to say is a lot) we couldn't. She didn't belong with us.

"Bella we would love for you to stay with us, I told you this before but we can't. Don't worry you will be place with a very nice family," but I didn't know if that was true. Rose was right, she could be place with a family that was very bad for. But that wasn't my responsibility. I didn't know why, but for some reason it felt like it was.

**Whoa this chapter is long! Five pages! Okay it's long for me…. What do you guys think? I don't think I like this chapter very much. I kind of got writer's block but I wanted to because of the reviews. I got 5 reviews in one night! How amazing is that? I promise I will right tomorrow if you review!!! Or give me ideas!! Did you like the different POV or do you think I should stick to just one? Tell me!!! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know! I should be writing more often but I just haven't had time. Okay that was a lie, I have had a ton of time but I have been too lazy to write and I just haven't known what to write about. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! I really love to hear what all of you have to say about my story!!! Okay so here is the next chapter…

Bella POV

When I woke up I saw seven pairs of golden eyes staring at me.

"Your finally up! Do you know that you have been asleep for hours?" I heard Emmet complain.

"Emmet she has to sleep. She's human it's what they do. Especially when they are as little as she is," Edward scolded Emmet. Hey wait! Did he just call me little!?!?

"I am not little!! I am a big girl! My father even told me so and she would never lie!" I yelled back to Edward. He turned to face me and gave me a small smile before lifting me up into his arms.

"Yes Bella, you are a big girl, but you are still young and need to rest." Edward said in a very gentle tone. I smiled because he finally understood that I wasn't a child. I wrapped my arms around his neck just incase he were to drop me. I giggled at how cold his skin was. He glanced down at me with an odd expression on his face.

"I'm hungry!" I exclaimed to all of them. Edward carried me form a bed I was sleeping on to the kitchen where he set me back down in a chair. My stomach growled and I blushed.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Edward asked me and I realized that no one else was with us. I thought over what I wanted and I instantly knew what I was in the mood for.

"I want a cookie!" I shouted. He was a vampire so he wouldn't know that a cookie wasn't breakfast food, would he? I saw him debating whether or not to give me a cookie, so I put on my very best puppy-dog face, complete with the wide eyes. Edward looked taken back and he instantly agreed. I smiled to myself. I would have to remember that the puppy-dog face worked on him.

Right when he was about to give me my cookie Esme came in and took the cookie out of Edward's hands.

"Edward, you can't give her a cookie for breakfast! She needs something nutritional that will give her the right amount of energy to start the day. You need to make her something like cereal or eggs," Esme scolded him.

Dang, I was right about to get my cookie too. Just to see if my puppy-dog face would work on Esme I made it my expression. Her face softened and she said,

"Bella you may have a cookie after lunch."

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella I will give you a cookie after breakfast," he whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself. Esme gave Edward a frown almost as if she had heard what he had said.

After breakfast Edward snuck me a cookie, which I ate in his bedroom. There was no bed.

"Edward, what do you sleep on if you have no bed?" I asked him confused. Edward smiled at me and said simply, "Bella I can't sleep."

"Why not? Just try. That's what my daddy says to me when I tell him I can't sleep," I said to him. He laughed a little but I don't know why.

"Bella, Vampires can never sleep. Never." As he said that my mind drifted off…

Edward POV

Bella was quite adorable when she slept. She talked in her sleep. The words were hard to make out but you could sometimes understand what her dreams were about. I don't why I gave in to her with the cookie but I just could not say no to her little face. But it was very rewarding when I gave her the cookie. Her face lit up and she started to much on it. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Just then, Alice had a vision. A very scary one. Bella was in what would be her new foster home and her new parents started to hit her hard. Tears filled up in her wide chocolate eyes and her expression was one of pain. This would not happen to my Bella. She was too innocent to have such things happen to her. Hadn't she already been through enough?

Wait a second! Did I just think my Bella? She did not belong to me and she never would. No matter how much I wish she would she couldn't. She was her own person.

But she did need protecting. This small child could not make it on her own. Especially, with what her new foster parent looked to be. How could they do that to Bella? I would not let this happen. I would make sure Bella was safe.

Alice's vision changed to us keeping her. WHAT?!? I did not agree to that. I just agreed to keep Bella safe and keeping her safe did not involve letting her live with a house full of vampires.

"Edward," I heard Bella speak in her sleep, "don't leave me! Please!! Don't go!" Her breathing increased and so did her heart. What was happening? She started to shake and cry though she was still sleeping.

"Bella", I said and I tried to wake her up. Her eyes opened up and she started crying loudly. "Bella it's okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm here for you," I tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working.

"You're here for me now but what happens when I get a new family?! Will you still be there for me?! What if they are mean to me!!!???" Bella said through her tears. How odd, Bella was having a dream about what I was just thinking of.

"Bella I will always be there for," I told. That was the truth. I knew form then on I would always be there when she needed me…………

What do you think? Bad, good, okay?!?! I kinda like that chapter though most of it was fluff. I will write the next chapter sooner if you review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay for those of you who couldn't tell in the last chapter Edward had changed his mind and Bella will now be staying with the Cullen's. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! It totally makes my day to hear that everyone has been enjoying my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own the story line

Enjoy!!!

* * *

2 years later Bella POV

Today was the last day of summer and tomorrow Esme wanted me to go to Kindergarten. I really didn't want to go. I was way to nervous and I hadn't played with kids my age (Unless you include Emmet) since before the Cullen's had taken me in. To make matters even worse Edward went hunting all this week so he didn't know how nervous I was. He didn't even know Esme was making me go to Kindergarten. Even though I'm very nervous I'm also excited. I can't wait to make new friends and meet new people! I also can't wait to learn. I love when my family teaches me new information.

"Bella?' I heard a velvet voice from behind me and I instantly new Edward was home. I smiled and turned around in the chair that I was sitting on.

"Edward!" I screamed in excitement and through my arms around his neck. He smiled back and lifted me up into his arms.

"Bella what are you doing inside on this nice day?" He asked me.

"I'm too nervous to do anything else," I answered. He frowned at me.

"What has you nervous sweetheart?" I blushed when he called me sweetheart and Edward knew he notice when he smirked.

"Tomorrow Esme is making me go to Kindergarten," I said worry lining my voice. He frowned for a second but then composed his face. Edward didn't say anything he just carried me down into the kitchen where I saw Esme. She turned around and smiled a bright smile at Edward and me.

"Esme, Bella is not going to a public Kindergarten. She is not going to school at all! Bella will be home schooled! I will even teach her myself! " Edward said. I could tell he was being way over protected but it made me smile knowing that if I didn't like public school then he would here for me.

"Edward I want to go, I'm just nervous," I told him. He frowned.

"Bella, why in the world would you want to go to school? It's dreadful! You would have a lot more fun if you just stayed here and let me teach you. Also, you are already smarted than the average kindergartener. You wouldn't even learn much!" He shouted back. Esme cut in,

"Edward I know that it is hard but we all need to let Bella go to school. She needs to live as close to a normal life as she would live if she had a human family. Bella also needs to develop her social skills. Have you seen how shy she is around people outside the family?"

"Esme, Bella will never have a normal life because she does live with vampires and she will never need more communication skills because she will never have to live away from home." Edward stated. I frowned at this. I loved my family but I saw day want to get married and have babies and live on my own.

"Edward, Bella is going and that is final, but you can drop her off at school and pick her up from school. It's only half a day," Esme said to Edward in her voice that meant nothing would change her mind.

"Fine," Edward said and walked away with me in his arms.

"Hey Bells," Emmet said from the video game room. I jumped down from Edward's arms and ran next to Emmet.

"Hey Emmy!" I shouted. Emmet put down his video game remote and started to tickle me.

"Hey! Stop! Stop! Please stop!" I begged through my laughing. Edward rushed in and pulled Emmet away from me. I giggled; Edward was way over protective of me. A yawn escaped through my lips and I knew that it was time for me to go to bed. Once I was ready to sleep, Edward tucked me in,

"Goodnight Bella, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow"

Edward POV

I couldn't believe that Esme was letting Bella go to school tomorrow. Didn't she see that Bella wasn't ready? How could she let my sweet little Bella learn in a school filled with dreary children that would take her innocence away? But there was nothing I could do about it now.

Watching Bella sleep was one of the mast peaceful things I have done in all my years of life, if you would even call this life. But ever since Bella my world has changed. It is so odd to think that one tiny little human girl ha changed so much for me but it is true. As Emmet says I'm whipped but you can't really call it whipped since she is just my sister. Yes I would do anything for her but wouldn't I do anything for Alice and Rosalie? No I know that I would put Bella first, in front of them but that is just because she is human, weak and delicate, right? I think that is the reason but I'm still oddly unsure.

I couldn't bear to let Bella go to school tomorrow, a place I couldn't go. Well, I could go to school but not with Bella at least not yet. When she goes to high school I am most definitely going to school with her. I will have to protect her from all those vile boys who will most definitely go after my Bella. If she was this beautiful now as a little child I could not imagine her as a full grown adult.************

Alice POV

I waited all night for morning. I was so excited for Bella's first day of Kindergarten! This is huge! My little sister is starting school! I had the perfect outfit for her. She was going to wear an elegant little white dress with a little pink sweater over it. In the morning I was planning to put her hair in an elegant bun. (Pic on profile! ) I wasn't planning on sweater at first but they I saw that Edward would freak out if Bella didn't wear the sweater. Over protective fool!

Finally 6:30 AM!!!! I could wake Bella up. I ran into Bella's bedroom to find Edward just sitting in the chair watching her sleep. He is soooooo odd!!!

"Alice, don't wake Bella up yet. She needs her rest," He said to me but it was too late I was already shaking Bella awake.

"Bella you have to get up! It's your first day of school! There is so much I have to do to get you ready! Come on!!!!" I said as fast as I knew she could understand. There was no time to waste. School started at 8:oo Am so time was ticking!! Bella finally opened her eyes. The minute she did I scooped her up in my arms and ran her down stairs. I quickly made her a bowl of cheerios, her favorite and rushed her to finish.

"Here Bella. Eat!! Faster!!!" I said. When Edward came down he did not look happy.

"Alice! You cannot rush her to finish! She will get sick! Do you want her to get sick on her first day of school?" He scolded me. No, I do not want her to get sick but you do that way she will not go to school, I thought to Edward. He glared at and I smiled my kindest smile.

When Bella was finished eating I got her dressed and did her hair with only 15 minutes to spare.

"Edward you better get Bella to school so she won't be late! Bye Bella! I love you!" I said to them while the others also said their goodbyes to Bella.

Bella POV

My nerves were through the roof! Jasper must have been so relieved once I left the house. I was happy, excited and so nervous all at once. I climbed into the back seat of Edward's car but I purposely climbed into the side without the car seat. I was a big girl, I didn't need it.

Edward gave me a disapproving look and said,"

"Bella get in the other side of the car and put your car seat on," I shook my head. I didn't want the other kids to see me arriving in a car seat? What would they think of me?!?

"Edward kids who go to school don't have to wear their car seats!" I said in a stubborn tone back to him.

"Yes Bella, kids who go to school still have to wear their car seats. You can even ask Esme. Bella, will you please just do this for me?" I frown but grumbled,

"Fine." I buckled myself into the car seat and waited for the car to pull away. I waved goodbye to my family who was watching by the house door. They waved back.

During the car ride Edward kept on giving me ridiculous advice for my first day of school. He would say things like,

"Bella remember you have to stay away from all boys," and when I asked why he just said, "Because they have cuties". I think Edward was just being silly. When I went to preschool before the Cullen's adopted me, I played with the boys as much as I played with the girls and I'm just fine.

When we finally got to the school, I smiled as I saw that other kids still had to wear their car seat.

"Bye Edward," I said as my excitement got the better of me. I kissed his cheek and then ran out the car. I heard Edward start to say something but I was already gone.

Okay what do you think? I think I like this chapter The next one will be about Bella's first day of school. Did you like hearing Alice's POV? Tell whose POV you like the best and I will do them in the next chapter. Please Review! I need to know if y story is too fluffy or the right amount of cuteness. I also wanted you to know that Edward will eventually start to really like Bella as in more than a sister but I don't know when that will be. I think Bella has already developed a little crush on Edward REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Thanks to all that reviewed and I love all your advice! Enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimed: I think you all know I'm not Stephanie Meyer….

* * *

Jasper POV:

Edward's nervousness was radiating off of him. He gets so worried about Bella and her first day of kindergarten. He forgets that she can take care of herself. Though, I do miss her too. When I tried to send Edward calming waves, he just growled at me. Well, it looks like he wants to be worried.

Alice came running down the stairs and she yelled,

"Bella has made her first friend!" Her voice was so enthusiastic I couldn't help but put my arms around her and give her a small kiss on the cheek.

When Edward heard Alice mention Bella he ran into the room.

"What's her name? Is she being kind to Bella? What is happening? Is Bella okay?" He asked with urgency filling up in his voice. He cared so much about Bella- like we all did - but though he had not realized it yet, this was not the sisterly kind of care. It was the romantic kind of care. From the first day I had realized this I had to keep my thoughts concealed.

"His name is Jacob," Alice corrected. A loud growl escaped Edward's lips.

"HIS NAME? BELLA IS FRIENDS WITH A BOY? SHE IS WAY TO YOUNG TO BE FRIENDS WITH A BOY!" Edward yelled. I was slightly amused. Even if I could feel what he was feeling, I think I would have been able to guess that he liked Bella as more than a sister. I mean, I don't care that Bella has a friend who is a boy. She needs all types of friends.

"Edward calm down. Bella is five. It is not like she has feelings for him in a way other than friendship," I reminded him. Alice looked up at me and smiled,

"Lets go have some fun Jasper! I bet I can beat you around the house 100 times!" She squealed. I knew better than to get in a bet with Alice but I did anyway,

"Oh your on!" I said as she already started running out of the house.

Rosalie POV

I was so worried about Bella and her first day of school. In many ways I though of Bella has my daughter. I fed her, dressed her (unless Alice beats me to it), I taught her how to read and I love to play with her. If I could have anything in the world, I would want Bella to look at me as her mother. But I think she already considers Esme her mother. I don't really mind though because I still get her in my life. I will get to see her grow and learn and I will be there for her every step of the way.

I could her Edward throwing a fit in the kitchen. I knew he was worried just like I am but he is just being ridiculous. He needs to let Bella grow up. I don't understand why he cares so much if she made a friend. He should be happy for her. Bella can't be just our all her life. She needs somewhat of a normal life with normal friends in it.

I couldn't wait for Bella to get home so I could talk to her about her first day of school. Maybe Edward would let me pick her up , I mean it's fair he got to drive her to school.

I ran down stairs ready to ask him.

"Edward can I…" I was going to say pick Bella up from school but I got cut off.

"No!" he said before I was even finished speaking. I frowned. He was being so selfish!

"Edward you got to take her to school and I want to pick her up! You cannot have Bella all to your self! She is part of the whole family!" I yelled at him. Edward just signed.

"Rosalie, please. I just want to pick her up. I don't like being away from her. I need to be with her. The sooner I can see her the better." Hmm. That didn't sound like the kind of way you would speak of your sister but Bella is very charming.

"Fine Edward you can pick her up but you better get going. School ends in five minutes," The minute I was done speaking Edward was starting the car.

Edward POV

When I saw the time I rushed out to the car, anxious to see Bella. I couldn't believe that she made friends with a boy? How could do that after I told her to? Didn't she listen to me? Even more than that, I was worried about her. Boys were vile creatures! Innocent Bella had no idea what passed through those harmful creatures minds! How dare a boy even touch Bella! She was just a child!

My car went 130mph the whole way to her school. I couldn't believe this was happening. First, she had to go to public school and then she makes friends with a boy! What has happened to the world!?!? Okay I know I might be over reacting but I am just doing it for her own good. I do not want to see such a perfect child get hurt.

Finally! I was at the school! I parked my car and walked into the school where a young teacher, probably in her mid-twenties, greeted me.

_Whoa! He is gorgeous! Does he have a child here?!?_

"Hello," I said, "I am here to pick up my little sister, Bella Cullen"

"Ohh um of course. Right this way" The teacher stammered and led me into a classroom.

In the classroom there were 16 children. I saw Bella playing on the floor with another girl. Relief washed through me when I saw that she had another friend than that so called Jacob kid.

"Edward!" Bella screamed when she saw me and ran overt to give me a hug. I smiled down at her and asked,

"Are you ready to go home".

"Yep. Bye Angela!" Bella shouted to the girl she had been playing with.

I carried Bella out to the car and started driving home.

"So Bella, Alice told me that you had made friends with a boy named Jacob," I question her. Bella's face turned bright red.

"Yes. He is really nice. A girl named Lauren was making fun of a drawing I drew because it was a blue duck and ducks are not blue, but Jacob to me that he loved my blue duck." She told me.

I couldn't believe that someone was making fun of Bella? How could kids at such a little age be so mean? I felt a little bad now for thinking such bad things about this kid Jacob, whom I have not even met. Though I still did not want Bella hanging around boys.

"Oh but didn't you remember that I told you to stay away from boys?" I asked Bella.

"Yes I remembered but Jacob seemed so nice he couldn't have cooties or whatever you said he has." God, Bella was such a smart girl for her young age. Usually I loved how smart she is but not at this moment.

"Other than that girl Lauren making fun of your duck did you have a good day at school?' I asked her. I was so curious about how her day went.

Bella looked at me and smiled," I really like school. I am glad that Esme had me go. Will I get to go to school again?" Bella asked. I chuckled.

"Oh yes Bella you will get to go to school again".

I pulled up our long driveway and unbuckled Bella's seatbelt.

Emmett's POV

My newest little sister walked into the house after her first day of school. I smiled; the house was so quiet without her voice. It made me laugh when I heard Edward freaking out that Bella's first friend had been a boy. God he was is whipped! Over a five year old no less!

"Hey Bella!" I boomed, scooping her up into a huge bear hug, though careful not to squeeze to hard because Edward would piss at me if I did.

Bella giggled her little girly voice.

"So Bella, I heard you got yourself a boyfriend," I said just to annoy Edward.

Bella's face turned bright red and she instantly shouted,

"He is not my boyfriend!!!" I smiled.

"Are you sure about that because according to Alice, you two looked pretty cozy? Hey you could loose your virginity before Edward looses his!!" I boomed and laughed. Bella's face looked very confused.

"Emmett!!! She doesn't even know what that means!" Edward said in voice quiet enough that Bella would not be able to hear.

"Oh your just mad because you now it's true" I whispered back.

"Edward?" Bella squeaked, "What does virginity mean?" I laughed so hard at Edward's face. He looked so pained! I felt a little bad so to help him out I said,

"Well you see Bella, when a man and women love each other," I was suddenly cut of by Edward's voice,

"Bella we will tell you when you are older." I went up to my room and laughed my head off at Edward. He, Edward Cullen, looked embarrassed on such a whole new level it didn't even deserve to be called embarrassed. I was going to get it later but it was so worth it.

Okay some of you had asked for different POVs so that is what I tried to do! Please Please Review!!!!! Do you guys think this chapter is too fluffy? The next won't be as fluffy. Sorry about the bad grammar I also love when you guys give constructive criticism, it helps so much! When you review I will update!!!!!! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy! So sorry I haven't written anything for so long! I guess I just had nothing to say! But please stay with me! Okay I have some questions to answer . So the love between Edward and Bella is best friends love. Jasper is starting to feel what Edward is feeling for Bella but because she is young Edward's feeling aren't as developed. It will develop more as the story goes on. I haven't decided if Jacob will come back or not. If you want him to he will. When Emmet said that Edward is whipped Edward did hear it but that is just Emmet's sense of humor so Edward ignored it. And who said Alice didn't have a vision of Edward and Bella's love……Okay here is the next chapter! I hope I answered all questions! Oh ya I don't own twilight but I think you all know that sooooo…

Edward POV

Bella gets more and more beautiful as she grows. The tiny child I used to know has known grown into a young lady. She is twelve years old and is still feels like I just met her. We are currently packing and getting ready to move to another small and rainy town. Before Bella had come into my life, I would have dreaded moving into another town but know I do not mind. It is all for the sake of Bella. We had already got her registered so once we were there she would be free to go.

"Edward, do you know where my ipod is?" Bella asked as she walked into my bedroom. Her deep brown eyes glistening with excitement for the move. So many things about her have changed as she got older but her beautiful brown eyes stayed the same.

"Yes, I already packed it for you just incase you were to forget it," I told her.

"Oh, thank you," Bella said as she walked out my room. I do not know why but when she leaves I seem to feel disappointed. I guess it must be that I just enjoy her company. *******

When we finally arrived at our new home it was very late and Bella was sleeping. Alice, having already seen this had a bed set up for her where I gently laid her down to rest.

Bella looked incredibly when she slept. Her innocent face was filled with wonders as she dreamed about topics I may never be able to know, but I think that is the beauty of her, the mystery.

"Edward." She mumbled as she well into a deep sleep. She was adorable when she talked in her sleep. It was the closest thing I would ever get to reading her mind.

Dawn awaked the day far too soon. Bella started to roll and I knew that she would be awake soon. Hey eyelashes started to flutter and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning Bella. Are you ready for your first day of school?" I pleasantly asked her.

"No. I don't want to be the only kid who is starting school half way through. Especially in 6th grade! This is not fair! Everyone is going to think that I am a freak!" Nervousness took over her voice but I knew that she also curious about this knew place. Forks after all, was the only place she knew. A brand new area would be quite exciting for a child of her age.

"Well you have to go. I'm sorry. But don't worry I will be going to. I am going to be a freshman in high school. Your school is right across from mine. Now get up! You do not want to be late for your first day of school!" I said with a smile on my face as I tired to cheer her up.

"Fine," she sniffled as she made a dramatic exit to the kitchen.

Bella POV

I did not want to go to school today. I would be the kid that everyone thought was weird because I came halfway through the year. Especially with as small as the town we moved to is. It has a total population of 7,200 people! That is even smaller than forks! I didn't even think that was possible until I researched this town!

But I knew that I had to go to school today and start in a new school my family. That was the only I agreed to moving because after all we had to. Carlisle was looking much too young for what his age as suppose to be. How bad could this day really be?

I got ready quickly so Alice didn't have time to barge into my room and demand to dress me. I could tell that Jasper was sending me calming waves in an effort to make my anxiousness go away. It was working.

The car ride to school was very quiet. No one wanted to say anything that would upset me. Once we arrived at the school I saw it was very tiny just like everything else in this town.

"Are you ready for this Bella?" Edward asked the worry clear on his face. I knew I shouldn't be as complainy as I am so I decided to put on a brave face and say yes though I knew he could see right through it.

He walked me into the school and I could already feel my new classmates eyes on me. Well, maybe their eyes were on Edward but still. They would be starring at me the moment Edward walked out the door.

Edward introduced me it the school secretary, made sure I was ready for my first class and then left. My predictions were correct, after Edward left everyone started to look at me and only me. There was no one to protect me now but I was a big girl. I could handle it. Or I would have to for my family if for no one else.

Suddenly many kids were in my face, telling me their names, asking me mine, what I liked, where I was from and everything else they could ask. Voices came at me from every direction. Shouts filled the room.

"Back up!" I heard a voice shout. This voice was different from the others; it was filled with unquestionable authority. This had to be the principal.

"Everyone get away form Bella! Give her room to breath!" He yelled across the room. The kids started to back up from my direction and walk away. I took a deep to clear my mind.

"I am so sorry about that Bella. As you can see the students here are very excited to get a new classmate. You should feel very welcomed but if anything gets to be too much just tell me. I have assigned one of your classmates who is in your homeroom and many of your related arts to show you around. His name is Alex. Follow me and I will introduce the two of you." He walked down the narrow hallways and I slowly walked after him.

He turned into a classroom that had 15 or so kids in it. He signaled with his fingers for a student to come over her. This kid must be Alex.

"Bella, this is Alex. He will show you around class. Alex this is Bella your new student. I am sorry but I must go now. I have a meeting to attend" the principal told us as he strolled away.

Alex had breathtaking features. His eyes were bight blue, his long shoulder length straight hair was dark brown, almost black, and it contrasted with his olive colored skin. He was beautiful.

"Hello," he spoke in a wonderfully smooth voice, " I am Alex. Our first class today is science with Mrs. Mali. You should try to be on very good behavior in her class. She is the strictest teacher you will ever have. Also the most bizarre. Then there is social studies with Mr. Garro. He is a pretty cool teacher but he has mood swings. Like more than a teenager. You never know how he will be. After that we have English with Mrs. L. she is the nicest teacher we have. Last today we have math with Mrs. Sytm. She is strict but means well," and on he went telling me about all the good teachers, the bad ones, the fun classes and the boring classes. As he spoke I stared straight into his eyes. They really were beautiful.

As if I blessing from god he stayed with me all day. Even when the mob of kids hit that tried to get to know me. Alex simply escorted my through them and took me to my next class. He is my hero.

By the end of the day I liked Alex even more than before. I found out that he can be shy at times, doesn't really like TV shows but enjoys movies, has two sisters and he loves art. He is so easy to listen to; it is like listening to a chorus of angels. I was actually disappointed when it was time to leave.

"Here Bella. It's my cell number incase you have trouble with anything or just want to talk," He said to me while walking me outside to the parking lot. I noticed Edward's silver Volvo was already there and Edward was glaring at me. While not actually at me but Alex. I could also see that Alice was bouncing in her seat as she waited for me to go to the car.

"Bye Alex," I said and started to walk over to the Volvo.

"Goodbye Bella, " I heard his voice call behind me. I think that I almost swooned! I skipped to the car and got in.

"Hey guys!" I said my good mood boiling through the car.

"Bella! Who was that?" Edward said his voiced took a turn I did not recognize. My cheeks started to burn and I could tell that without seeing me Edward knew.

"That is Bella's first love Edward! Aren't you so happy for Bella!?! Oh Bella we have so much to talk about! What do you like the most about him?!? How much do you like him!? Are you guys going to get Married!?!?!?" Alice shouted her voiced screaming with excitement. I cant believe that Alice just said that in front of Edward! How embarrassing!

"They are not getting married! Bella doesn't even like him! Right Bella?!?" Edward shouted back to Alice. I still didn't understand why Edward cared so much. Why did it matter to him if I like someone? Shouldn't he be happy for me? That I made a friend?

"Ummm. Well.. I.. ugh" I stuttered. I really don't know what to say. Alice's smile got as bight as a million light bulbs.

"See Edward? Bella is in love! Oh this is so exciting!" Alice exclaimed making my cheeks get so much brighter.

"Bella! You are twelve and in sixth grade! You should not like boys! They are vile creatures! You didn't here his thoughts!" Edward shouted and I saw that we were at home. I stomped out of the car and went upstairs to my bedroom.

Edward POV

I didn't know why I reacted that way. It was unfair to Bella. To be truthful this boy, Alex, had quite decant and kind thoughts but I wasn't about to admit it. I didn't like the idea of Bella going out with boys. It made me cringe. She was such an innocent girl that could be broken so easily. She should never be able to leave that house. That would ensure her safety. I could keep her away from boys that way but that wouldn't be fair to Bella. I really should be happy for her. If she did fall in love then she could grow up, get married have kids and continue to live a happy human life. But that was not what I wanted. I wanted to keep Bella all to myself. Wait did I?

Suddenly a vision of Alice's hit me and hard. I saw Bella when she was probably at the age of sixteen, looking into the eyes of some boy but I couldn't see his face. Bella looked like the most incredible creature I ever seen, human or vampire. She was absolutely breath taking.

"I love you", Bella spoke and jealousy hit me. Whoever this boy was he did not deserve the love of Bella.

And then I saw the face of this male. It was me. Shock, fear, confusion, happiness and so many other feelings hit me at once. How could Bella love some monster like me? How could I let her? Alice's thought played loud in my fuzzy head.

_Oops. It slipped! I.. ummm. It was an accident! _

How long had Alice known about this?!??!!

Okay there is was. What do you think? In your review please tell if you want Alex to continue to play a role though the story will stay BxE. Give me some Ideas!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so i am so sorry about my lack of updating but i had so much to do! But it is summer now and i hope i will be updating more frequently. Well i am sick of writing disclaimers cuz you all know i am not Stephenie Meyer…**

**Enjoy!**

Edward POV

"Alice what was that vision of!" I screamed at her though i already knew the answer. Alice took a few deep breaths trying to calm the situation.

"Edward that was a vision of you and Bella when you are older, but this is a good thing! you will no longer be alone and Bella can be with this family forever. Besides did you really want Bella to marry one of those boys in her school like Alex?" Alice asked me.

I for myself wanted to side with alice in saying that this was a good thing, i_ did _want to keep Bella forever as mine own but what was right for Bella? Certainly not getting married to a vampire was were her life was supposed to go but was it that direction?

"Alice i have to gonad think through everything that has happened. I can't let Bella's life become more dangerous than it already is just so i have can love her. Don't worry i will be back soon".

"Edward! wait! Maybe this is Bella's destiny. She has always had a thing for you, right from the start. Would it be so bad if your "friendship" developed into something more. If you leave for too long then you will end up hurting Bella. And as for the danger, from the day we adopted Bella we knew that there would be some risks but they were risked we had to take because we love her. So the love we feel is a little different from the love you feel, or are going to feel but a teeny-tiny risk for Bella would be nothing. Just think about it," alice said and then walked away.

I was even more confused now than i was before what would happen to Bella. Would she love me back? I had no idea what to do so i ran, as fast as i could.

Bella POV

Today was finally a Saturday, the day i waited for all week. I could finally relax and hangout with my family. I was just about to go downstairs, when i heard yelling, it was coming from Edward,

"Alice what was that vision of!" he screamed. Edward was usually very mellow. It took a lot to work him up so much. Now I was curious. I crouched down to the stairs and listened,

"Edward," Alice's voice rang, "that was a vision of you and Bella when you are older, but this is a good thing! you will no longer be alone and Bella can be with this family forever. Besides did you really want Bella to marry one of those boys in her school like Alex?" hey why does everyone hate Alex? Alex and i have gotten to be very close friends, best friends. Wait? What does this mean? That i will marry Edward?

Lately, i have noticed Edward a lot more than i did when i was little. Was he always so beautiful? And it was so embarrassing to be thinking these thoughts about my brother! What is wrong with me?

"Alice i have to gonad think through everything that has happened. I can't let Bella's life become more dangerous than it already is just so i have can love her. Don't worry i will be back soon,"

I heard Edward say. I quickly ran up to my bed room before anyone coiled see me and shut my door.

What does all of this mean? I would fall in love with Edward? Did i want to love Edward? One word rang very clearly in my head, yes. There would never be anyone as perfect and beautiful and smart as Edward, if i married anyone else i would always regret it because they could never live up to Edward. Even Alex, my best friend, i was always comparing to Edward.

As i though things i realized something. Why would Edward, the most perfect person in the world, want to marry me? It all became very clear to me thin, in that moment, that he _didn't_ want to marry me. That was why he was throwing a huge fit about the vision Alice saw, because he wanted someone more beautiful and smart and caring than i am. Tears started to well down my face when i realized that i would never be good enough for Edward and that trying to be would just ruin his life. I could pretend to be happy and grow up without Edward for him. It would all end wonderfully for the Cullen's. Once i was 18, i could move out and leave the Cullen's as if they had never met me.

Why would I even have to wait until i was 18, i could go now. I would just have to pack all my up and leave. I pulled out my suit case from my closet and started throwing cloths into it. I put my water bottle in it too, the one Emmet gave me when he though i could become a professional athlete. I had a few granola bars in my bed room too, incase i got hungry in the middle of the night. When everything was packed i carefully opened my window and dropped down my suit case. Then, i started to climb down the talk tree that stood next to my second story window. I knew my chances of escaping were not good but thy were going okay so far.

Once My feet hit the ground i grabbed my bag and sprinted as fast as my body would take me. I could hear my own heart pounding and the thudding of my shoes hitting the pavement. but i just kept running because it was all i could do. For myself, for my family and most importantly for Edward. I had no idea where i was running but i stayed on the pavement hoping to find a main road somewhere. Maybe i could even go to Alex's. Who knows? All i know is this is my one chance.

**Just so you know i was going to end it there but then i felt bad about not updating so i wrote more…**

Alice POV

Images came to me and i knew instantly that we were in trouble. Bella had ran away! She had heard most of Edward's and my conversation! But why would she run away? Wouldn't she be happy. I knew Bella was starting to have a crush on Edward. Why didn't this please her? I ran out the door hoping to get Edward, he was the only who could convince her to come home.

"Edward! Edward! " I screamed running into the woods, following his scent. "Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" I continued running. He could't have gone too far could he? I continued yelling but it was no use. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed his number praying that he would answer.

"What!" he growled into the phone.

"Edward! you have to help me! Bella ran away!" I screamed into the phone.

"Alice how could you let this happen? Didn't you see her trying to run away? Why didn't you stopped her!" I could tell he was furious but at least he was going to help.

"I was focused on what you were doing and what was going to happen to yours and Bella's relationship" I said.

"Can't you see where Bella is going and go get her. If she is going on foot she couldn't have gone too far." Edward sounded very stressed.

"edward that's the problem! Bella has no idea where she is going! She doesn't even know where she is!" My voice was very panicked but i had no idea what to do! How could i have let this happen! Our family was falling apart and it was my fault! If i didn't let that vision slip than this would have never happened.

"Okay i'll be there in a few" He said and hung up. I was usually the person who fixed things. Not the one who messed everything up! Why was this happening? What was going on in Bella's head? I still don't understand why she would want to run away! did she have any food or water? I just had to stay calm and pray that she would be okay until Edward would get there.

**Okay so how was that? Sorry it was kinda short. Anyone of you tried to run away? Tell your story in the review! I did ounce but then i remembered i wasn't allowed to cross the street on my own so i came home. lol REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sorry for how long this took but here it is!

**Bella POV**

I can't believe i made it this far without Alice getting me to come back. Maybe she didn't see me, aft all it was a last moment decision. Or maybe she didn't care. Maybe they didn't want me anymore. I have been a lot of trouble in the past. Maybe i was more trouble than i was worth. Whatever the reason is, it didn't matter so i just kept running. I could feel my heart pounding and sweat dripping down my forehead like little tears. If i could just make it to the highway i could then get away. My throat was burning from lack of water but i just kept going. This was for Edward not for me. I shouldn't run him out of his home just because he no longer wanted to be around me.

From the driveway to the highway was about two miles and i had been running for awhile no i knew i would be there soon. I could hear the cars racing by in the distance so i knew it would only be a matter of time. Soon the Cullen's would be my past and i would get on with living my new life. I had no idea what my new life would be but as long as it made Edward happy I knew i had to do it. He was the only person that currently mattered right now. I would do anything to make him happy and if running away is what would make him happy, running away is what I'll do.

In that moment i knew i loved Edward. And not as a brother, as someone that i would want to spend the rest of my life with. I also knew that he would never feel that way for me. Besides, i was only a twelve year old girl. I wasn't pretty, i wasn't athletic, and he thought of me as his sister.

Finally! i reached the highway. I put my thumb to show people i was desperate for a ride and just needed to get out of here. I knew that even if Alice were to come and try to get me to come home, she couldn't force me home because of all the humans around. A small purple car stopped and pulled over.

"What is a young girl like yourself doing out here alone?" The man who stepped out of the car had decent looks. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was probably about thirty years old give or take. "Well where are you going, maybe i an give you a ride." He said and i instantly knew that this was a horribly idea! What was i thinking? Trying to run away! This is awful! But maybe if i am polite and kind, he wouldn't be so bad and besides this was for Edward not for myself.

"Um, i'm going to the mall that's downtown" I answered, hopeful.

"Funny, that's exactly where i'm going. Get in". I had no idea what to do so i just got in the car and prayed that i was safe.

The drive to the mall was quiet, i think that that was a good thing. Maybe i was wrong and he would just drop me off at the mall and leave me alone after that. I'm wrong a lot. I think i was wrong to run away.

The car started to go faster. It sped fast down to the curvy road. I could feel my heat pound inside my head. I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. But the feeling of safe and comfort was gone along with the pair of gold eyes i longed for. We kept going straight for awhile, which i knew was a good thing, until we turned left. I knew the mall wasn't down this road from all the trips Alice.

We had to be going at least 60 miles per house but i didn't think of that all of thought was getting out of here and there was only one way to do so. I acted on my impulse and unbuckled my seatbelt. i opened the car door and i jumped…

**Edward POV**

I ran and i ran hard. The only thing i could think of was Bella. The girl i let down. I was going faster than i ever thought i could run. My legs just couldn't stop while knowing that Bella was in danger and that she needed me. She didn't Alice or Emmet or anyone else! It was me she needed.

If i had a heart i knew it would be pounding because in that moment i knew i loved Bella, as more than a sister. It sounds creepy loving a 12 year old girl but i couldn't help it. She was my soulmate. Alice knew it was Jasper, Carlise knew it was Esme, Rosalie knew it was Emmet and I am positive its Bella. And from what Alice saw Bella felt the same way. Of course, i will have to wait a little bit longer, when she's sixteen i think she would be ready but just incase i'll ask Alice.

God! i am so selfish! Bella is in danger, she might not even live past this day and all i can think about being with her. Faster, Faster! i have to get there in time. Alice wasn't sure if i could make it but i had to. This was for Bella, everything will be for Bella. God, what if i didn't make it? What if i was too late? I knew i couldn't live without her. Not when i just found out that it is her that i need! I would have to go to the Volturi! Emmet and Jasper wouldn't help me it was my only choice. God! focus! I will get to her in time. I have to. How could Bella do this? Over a silly thing as me leaving? She knew better! And of course with hr luck she found one of the few creeps in this small town!

I was almost there, i could smell Bella, and it didn't smell good. I could smell her blood, and i could smell a lot of it. What happened? I swear, i will kill whoever it is hurt her! They didn't deserve to live! how could they hurt someone so pure as Bella!

I could see Bella, laying limp on the side of the road. I could hear her heart but wasn't sounding strong.

"Bella!", I yelled, "Bella you have to keep strong!" I screamed as i pulled her on my back and took of to the nearest hospital. She had to make it. She made to make it. If she didn't make, I couldn't make it. Please Bella, please. I prayed. She made to make it, she made too. There was no other way.

Okay its kinda short. Sorry! But i will update soon! I promise! Please review! That was the reason i updated this cuz someone reviewed and it made my day! Thank u for all the runaway stories! They were soo cute! REVIEW! NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay to all of you who reviewed I love you! Just so you know, i got the idea of Bella jumping out of the car from a girl in my town who was getting kidnapped. She jumped out of a car that was moving on the highway but she lived. Well i saw all of your really sweet comments and i couldn't help but write another chapter :-)

**Edward POV**

I scooped Bella up in my arms and sprinted to the hospital. God, please, please let Bella live, i prayed. She's all I have to live for. I can't loose her now. I saw the hospital and knew i had to slow down so i don't become suspicious to humans. even when i slowed down i was still going way faster than the average human could run but it didn't matter, i could just make something up later if anyone saw. The only one that matters now is Bella.

"Help!" I yelled the moment i walked through the door. "My little sister got hit by a car!' I screamed and the nurses took Bella away on a stretcher. I was panicking and i knew i had to get out of the hospital and talk to Alice. I walked out the door where i was met by Alice.

"Edward! Edward! Breath! There's nothing else you can do now. what's done is done. Its not your fault. Are you okay" Alice asked though i knew that she already knew the answer to that.

"Alice, do you think that i would say i'm good?The girl i love just got hit by a car!" I yelled and then realized i just admitted to Alice that i love Bella even when i didn't try to. Alice noticed but instead of questioning me she just smiled.

"Edward, we sort all of this mess out later. Now all we can do is hope. I can't tell if Bella will survive yet. Her body must be fighting for it" I could tell that Alice was very worried though she was trying to hide it to comfort me. It wasn't comforting.

"Edward, what i can see is that they won't let you go see her for at least an hour. You might as well go and hunt. Try to take your mind off of it. Worrying won't fix anything." How could Alice be saying that? It was our sister and she wanted me to try to take my mind off of it? I was going to loose it again so i just ran.

If Bella were to live, wait! _When_ she lives i will have to make sure that she will never try to run away again. I will also make sure that she knows how much we all love her. Not even just me. the rest of the family must be panicking and just trying to hide it. How could she not think of Esme! Esme must be scared out of her mind! Or Emmet? he might seem strong but really he's probably a mess! And even though Alice is trying her best to hide it she is panicking out of control! She thinks its her fault that Bella ran away in the first place. I know its not her fault but i was too worried to try and comfort her. How could Bella do this to her family? She has to know how much we love her.

Why would Bella even runaway in the first place?Did she not love us? She always seemed happy to be around us and play games with ur, even if we do easy on her. I thought she loved cooking with Esme and playing video games with Emmet. And even though she would never admit it, she loved going shopping with Alice because it made her feel like a normal everyday girl. Or Rosalie! Bella loved how Rose would mother her. And jasper? Bella and jasper always seemed to be perfectly in sink no matter what they were doing. Carlisle and Bella used to have long, deep conversations about the world and why things are the way they are. Did she not enjoy those?

I always told Bella she was an awful liars but maybe i just can't read her. Maybe she never liked being in a different family. Would she have been happier if all those years ago i told Carlisle we have to put Bella in a foster home? I wonder where she would be now if i did the right thing and let her go, but even then she had some kind of power over me that made me worry over her when she was not with me. Back then i only though about the bad things that could happen to Bella, never the good things. She could have been placed with a caring mother, stern but loving father. maybe she would even have a brother, someone to protect her from herself and anyone who would ever even consider hurting her. Maybe she would have a sister, someone to do her hair and tell her she is beautiful.

But would that even be so different from what she has now? Emmet , Jasper and I would protect Bella always, weather she wants us to or not. And Rosalie and Alice always dress Bella and give her makeover. I now Esme is the best mom anyone could ever ask for and Carlisle is the most compassionate man i know. The question i needed answered is, would Bella do better with of without us. It is also the question i would never know the answer to.

But i can't think of what could have been. It will make me insane if i always question my choice of having Bella stay with us. But it is unavoidable. I chose the fate of that little girl and what if i chose wrong? It will haunt me…

**Alice POV**

How could i have not seen this coming? How had i not scene Bella listening to our conversation until it was too late! how come this is something i can't fix. The fate of Bella, my little sister, is in the hands of human doctors. Not even Carlisle! i couldn't stop Bella from hearing what i said to Edward, i shouldn't stoop her from running away, i couldn't stop her getting in the car of that creep and I can't stop her from dying. I can only hope. Why would Bella's future be blurry if the doctors wanted to save her. How could it be undecided? Is it possible that Bella doesn't want to wake up. That she's so hurt, her won't wake up?

Oh Bella! I messed up so bad. Please please survive. I prayed. Hours passed and nothing changed. The doctors were done with her surgery but she wasn't waking up. Her heart was beating and her breathing was fine but nothing was changing. In other words, Bella was in a coma.

The doctors let me in to see Bella. She was lying on the bed with a broken leg, twisted arm, stitches across her forehead and bruises everywhere! But she was alive even if in a coma, there was hope.

Edward was no where to be seen, probably thinking over everything thats happen over the last few hours. I heard once that people in comas could still hear you and understand you even if they can't reply.

"Bella," I said, " Bella you need to wake up. Even if not for you, for Edward. I know it may not seem this way but Edward needs you so much. He would die without you, literally. He loves you so much. Someday you guys will even get married, though that is still in the far future. But basically, I need you, the family needs you and most importantly Edward needs you. he is so lost without. If you don't wake he will never forgive himself for messing with your future, infect he will try to die too. Bella wake up!" I cried, the desperation clear in my voice.

oh god, life will never be the same if she doesn't wake up, our family could never live the same again. Once Bella met our family, i knew we were complete and having her gone would be like ripping away a part of your soul. You can never be truly healed.

**Edward POV **

After hours of thinking and hunting, i returned to the hospital with hope that Bella's voice would b e greeting me at the door. It wasn't but i was allowed to go into her room. When i walked in I saw Alice, mentally telling me that Bella was in a coma and that she couldn't tell when or if she would wake up.

Alice walked out the door and i held Bella's hand rubbing smooth circles around it.

"Oh Bella," i spoke gently to her, " You have to live, you just have to, there's no other way. My family could never be the same without you. They love you more than, well anything. You have to be there for them. And Bella" my voice choked out because even though she could not hear what i was telling her, it felt like she could, "I love you. Not the way you probably think i do. I love you the Jasper loves Alice or Carlise loves Esme or Em,et loves Rosalie, the pure kind. the kind that though i tries, i just cannot stay away from you. Bella if you wake up, i will make sure you feel all the love that you deserve to get. I will make sure that no harm will ever come to you. You will be my life Bella. Anything you want will be yours. Or if you don't want me, i will go away. But you need to wake up. I can't spend the rest of eternity wondering. Please Bella. I love you," my voice got quieter as i spoke and i started to sob sad tearless cries. Cries of help. Cries of love. Cries for Bella.

I closed my eyes and gently kissed for nose. As if god heard my desperate cries of need and decided it was time for a miracle Bella's eyelashes started to flutter and i once again stared into the depth of deep brown eyes.

**Okay… How was it? Good, Bad okay? not much dialogue so some of you might of found it boring….. But review!REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I know that I kind of suck… I'm sorry but I promise that I will try to bet better!

**Bella POV**

The pain was fading and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I woke up. I was not ready for waking up quite yet though. After everything that happened, I did not really want to see my family. I especially did not want to see Edward. It was going to be awful to have to explain to him that my feelings were hurt. And I knew I would actually have to say that. Edward may be good at reading most people but he was oblivious to my feelings.

What my family would think of me after this, I had no idea. Would they even want me anymore? Why would Edward have saved me if it were him in the first place that wanted me to go. Well he never actually said that he wanted me to go but he was leaving because of me. That's the same thing, right?

I was confused and hurt and most defiantly not ready to talk about. But it was only a matter of time so I just waited. Time passed or maybe it didn't. I couldn't tell. The silence was awful but at the time peaceful. A silky smooth brought me out a trance,

"Oh Bella," the voice I knew well was pained and I did not understand why,

"You have to live, you just have to, there's no other way. My family could never be the same without you. They love you more than, well anything. You have to be there for them. And Bella" my voice choked out because even though she could not hear what i was telling her, it felt like she could, "I love you. Not the way you probably think i do. I love you the Jasper loves Alice or Carlise loves Esme or Emmet loves Rosalie, the pure kind. the kind that though i tries, i just cannot stay away from you. Bella if you wake up, i will make sure you feel all the love that you deserve to get. I will make sure that no harm will ever come to you. You will be my life Bella. Anything you want will be yours. Or if you don't want me, i will go away. But you need to wake up. I can't spend the rest of eternity wondering. Please Bella. I love you",

Did Edward really just tell me he loved me? And if he did, did he mean as a sister or as something different. I didn't know and I had to find out.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the face I have been missing. Edward looked about as good as I felt. His face was beautiful as ever but pained. It looked like he hadn't slept in years, which of course is true but it usually isn't so visible.

"Bella!" he said and gently wrapped his long arms around me. Of course he had hugged me before but this was different and I couldn't tell why but I knew something big was about to happen.

"Oh thank god! Bella why would you do that to the family! I cannot believe you tried to runaway! What were you thinking? Don't you know how much this family needs you? I need you too! I am sorry if I hadn't made that clear! Could you image what would have happened if you had died! And you did almost die! You got in the car with a stranger, for God's sake! Bella, please tell me what was running through your head!" His voice sounded hurt, angry and scared.

My cheeks turned red at all the scolding though I knew he was right. It was pretty stupid to get in a car with a stranger. "I heard you and Alice talking about me and I freaked out. You didn't want me so I thought I would make it easier on all of you and just leave. As for getting in a car with a stranger, well I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry!" Tears started to stream down my faced despite my efforts in trying to stop them.

Edward's face softened. He sat down on the hospital bed next to me and gently as if I were about to break, which I probably was, scooped me up in my arms and placed me on his lap.

Edward put his lips right against my ear and whispered,

"Bella how could you even think that I didn't want you. I would be so lucky to marry you someday. I love you and it's definitely not in a brotherly way. You are way to good for me and the fact that I am going to end up with you came as a huge shock to me. I needed sometime to think through things, which I now have."

I didn't really now how to take Edward's words. I was insanely happy because of course I love him too but I was still confused,

"Edward where are we going to go from here?" I knew that he understood exactly what I meant as a smile crossed his face.

"I think that we should wait until you get a little older to decide," I frowned, he was calling me little,

"Bella, you are only a child, a beautiful, mature child, but still only a child. You need time to understand what everything means and you need to make your choice. If you decide that you would rather have a happy life with a human well that would be your choice and I won't make it for you. I will be with you for every choice you make. If you want to marry a human then I will be the first to make a toast at your engagement party, if you need me to be your friend, I will be the best friend you ever had and if you want be to be your lover then I love you with all my heart. But every decision is yours and only yours to make. It's your life after all."

His words were so beautiful that they made my eyes water even more than they were before. I knew what my decision was and I also knew that it would never change,

"Edward I know that I will always want you. Why do we have to wait? Don't tell me its because I might change my mind because we both know that when I decide something I am positive about it. I am positive about you! I will always want to have you!" Edward's smile just got bigger and so did my pout.

"Oh Bella, if you know that you will not change your mind then a little time can't hurt can it? It will give you a chance to see what other people are like and if you might want to have a life with them." I knew that I wouldn't be able to change his mind so I just crossed my arms and put my best sad face on.

He just laughed.

**3 weeks later Bella POV**

One broken leg, a sprained wrist and a sore body were the results of the accident 3 weeks ago. And since I got Edward has been making sure that I couldn't do anything with a risk of pain. No walking up the stairs, no getting food, no anything! He was even hesitant about letting me read because I could get a paper cut! I know he was just looking out for me but it was getting on my nerves!

Thankfully Edward and the rest of the family had to go hunting which left me alone with Emmet. I was sitting in my bed and decided I would go make myself a sandwich. I got up off the bed and started to walk over to the stairs. Before I could take the first step onto the stairs Emmet was standing in front of me.

"Need some help there?" Emmet asked with a smile on his face.

"No thank you" I said in a bitter tone. I started to kick me legs when I felt that they had been moved out from under me.

"Emmmmeeeet!" I screamed.

"Sorry Bella, I was given specific instructions not to let you do anthing dangerous and walking down the stairs with a broken leg leg is on the list. Buit don't me mad at me! Be mad at Edward!"

"I'll be mad at you if I want to be mad at you!" I screamed.

"Wow there Bella, someone is in a bitter mood." Emmet said and I knew that he was using his teasing tone but it made me even angrier. I decided not to say anything back.

After I ate my sandwich (which Emmet had to make for me) I watched TV. Emmet just followed me around in silence trying to get me back in a good mood but it wasn't helping. I had to use the bathroom so I got up. Emmet gave me a questioning look so I pointed to the direction of the bathroom.

In the bathroom I noticed something odd and it took me a minute to figure out what it was. Everything then added up, the reason I was in a bad mood, why I had been so irritateable and just plain childish. Horror hit me when I remembered that I home alone with Emmet, no girls, who was sure to make fun of me. I had never really used profanity before but there were no other words that expressed my feeling, "Oh shit!"

**Alice POV**

I was running through the woods, hunting, when a vision hit me. I was laughing so hard that I was almost on the ground. My family came to see why I was making so much noise. Everyone except Edward looked confuse, Edward looked worried. I laughed even harder when I realized why he was worried. It wasn't for Bella or for Emmet. It was because he was worried that he would have to deal with Bella when we went home. Everyone was confused so I tried to explain but all I could get out was,

"Bella….home….with Emmet….has her period…"

Hahahah that was fun to write the sooner you give me reviews the sooner I will update!


End file.
